The Secret Legacy of the Dark Jedi
by thrillthereader
Summary: The Dark Jedi are a secret sect of the Lightside Jedi. Their existence is largely unknown to the galaxy. They have remained in the shadows until now. At one time in history they were hunted by both the Jedi and the Sith. The Sith have become a great danger to both sects. Will the Jedi accept their help even though they practice some of the ways of the Darkside? Please R/R Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Secret Legacy of the Dark Jedi**

**This could be the beginning of the end. Many star systems are in jeopardy. The Jedi have fought with the Sith for many generations, they have been more successful than not. Countless wars have changed the way the galaxy viewed the Jedi and the Force. Many have begun to look into using the Force. With the help of many Sith and some Dark Jedi, many have learned how to use the Force and lightsabers. This was done to undermine the Jedi order. It somewhat backfired. In order to regulate and monitor the use of the Force, the Jedi made more temples and trained many masters. They grew tremendously in strength. The Sith have a new master, Darth Malicious. He and the Sith, which have abandoned the master and apprentice template, are attacking many Jedi temples destabilizing peace in many Jedi protected areas. The power of these that are trained by the Darkside is unusual; they are unbelievably strong in only a short amount of time. The reason is unknown. Something must be done. The Jedi are about to receive help from an unlikely source. **

**On the planet Ooki there is a young Jedi in chains. He is in the deepest part of a dark Sith temple. His situation is unusual. His father, a Jedi, was killed when he was just five years old. From that time he was trained by a master Jedi named Ken Ki. He trained with Ken Ki until he was thirteen. During an assault on their Jedi temple the young Jedi was kidnapped by Darth Zauduu. Ever since that day he has been trained by Darth Zauduu. Zauduu took the padawan because the Force around him felt like the Force around a master, even though he was not as powerful or as skilled as one. He is now eighteen. His name is Devon, but he hated that name. He goes by his last name only. He is a descendant of the great Skywalkers. His name is Skyfire. **

**In the dark dusty room with no widows Darth Zauduu is speaking with Skyfire. You have been trained in the ways of the Darkside, yet you do not yield completely. Why? He waited on his response, but he said nothing. I told you I was not the man that killed that your father. **

**Then Skyfire spoke. You're a liar, he said calmly. **

**Search your feeling young Skyfire you know that I am telling the truth. Skyfire knew it was true but he used the thought for strength. You and I together can rule the galaxy. You could have anything you desire. Power and treasure can be yours, even that young woman whom you often think about, he said sarcastically. **

**You don't mention her! Skyfire snapped back. I'll kill you! **

**I feel your hate. You have become very powerful. He grabbed Skyfire by his chin and said, know this you can never kill me until you have totally given in to the Darkside. If you were powerful enough to kill me your attempt several weeks ago would have been successful. Then he shoved his face away. He was getting ready to say something else to Skyfire when one of his apprentices ran in.**

**I'm sorry to disturb you my master, he said as he bowed himself. Rise my young apprentice, what is it? Their attacking the temple he said out of breath. **

**The Jedi? No, their cloak is dark purple. The Dark Jedi? Zauduu said. He thought for moment. How did they find this place? What are they searching for? Then he looked down at Skyfire and said, maybe for him. But why? Call my guards my young apprentice. When his guards arrived he said to them, guard my precious apprentice. He didn't want to leave them alone with Skyfire because they were jealous of him. Zauduu thought of Skyfire more like a vicious pet than an apprentice. Then he said to the guards if he tries to escape kill him. Darth Zauduu walked out to fight with the Dark Jedi.**

**When Zauduu was gone the two guards taunted Skyfire slapping him and waving around their lightsabers. After a few minutes they stopped and guarded the door obediently, because they feared Zauduu. After about an hour they heard the cracking of lightsabers outside the door then it stopped. Suddenly there was a lightsaber pierced through the ceiling. Whoever it was that had the lightsaber began to cut a hole big enough for a person to fit through. **

**As the slab began to fall it stopped mid-air and began to descend slowly. The guards readied their lightsabers. When the slab got about waist level it flew in the direction of one of the guards hitting him stomach, pinning him to the wall. He died instantly. The other guard jumped back not knowing what to expect next. Then a man dropped down wearing a dark purple cloak. He said nothing. The guard ran at him furiously then attacked him swinging his lightsaber hard at the top of his head. The man in the purple cloak blocked the attack hard making the guard stumble. Then he sliced him across the chest perfectly killing him instantly.**

**He turned to Skyfire and slowly walked towards him, his light purple lightsaber still humming in hand. Skyfire was filled with fear, he killed two extremely skilled guards with ease. The man was very close to Skyfire. The glow from his lightsaber made his short dark hair and a large scar on the side of his face visible. Skyfire could only see the mouth of the man in the cloak. He had smirk when he said didn't the Jedi tell you that fear was a path to the Darkside? Starfire didn't respond. Then the man cut one the chains that had him bound. Then he cut the other. Skyfire quickly reached his hand out and one of the lightsabers that dropped from the fallen guards flew hard into his hand. As his weapon began to hum the man said that's very impressive young Devon. **

**Skyfire was shocked. How do you know my name?!**

**I know a great many things.**

**Skyfire replied it doesn't matter, now that you've taken care of these guards I can make my escape.**

**The man said be my guest. As he spoke the door burst open, it was two students of the Darkside whom Skyfire knew very well. These two were the ones that Darth Zauduu trained Skyfire against, brutally. **

**You have betrayed us and our master you dog. You killed our brothers, but you shall join them soon, he said angrily. **

**Skyfire quickly put his index and middle on the side of his forehead and said you two hate each other. There is only one way to resolve it… a fight to the death. The two began a vicious fight. **

**Skyfire looked at the two and smiled. Now get out of my way, you confused Jedi. **

**The Dark Jedi responded is that what you think? I'm so impressed with you already using Jedi mind tricks.**

**Correction, what I do is far more advanced than some trick. I would call it Jedi mind control he said confidently. The Dark Jedi quickly turned and slashed the men killing them instantly. What did you do that for that for?! Skyfire screamed at the Dark Jedi. **

**He replied calmly these two were lost, twisted by the Darkside. **

**It's not your decision to make! he yelled back. They were not a threat to you!**

**Really? Have I done anything more than a normal Jedi would do? Actually if I were a normal Jedi you would probably be dead also. You have been deceived young Devon, you have already turned to the Darkside. I feel that hate in you, and you let your wrath drive your power. Yet and still I sense good in you.**

**Don't call me Devon! he yelled, it's not my name. **

**Right you go by Skyfire only. Listen I don't have time for games come with me and for fill your destiny or I will be forced to kill you. Starfire knew in his heart that he was not joking, but he didn't want to go with him. **

**What do you want with me anyway?**

**I want to take you back to the Dark Jedi Order. Skyfire started laughing mocking him. A Dark Jedi Order! I've heard it all now! A few misguided Jedi cannot be mistaken for an order. He continued to laugh but the air around the Dark Jedi changed, Skyfire couldn't ignore it. **

**Do you dare mock what so many have died to protect, he said in a dark voice. You are nothing more than a child to me; if we're not for my teacher I would kill you for your insolence. **

**Fear came over the young man then he said I knew it! Your just like the Sith! trying to overcome his fear.**

**The Dark Jedi replied you're wrong; we haven't given up our emotions. We take what we do very seriously. We have been around since the beginning of the Jedi Order. There were times in history when we worked close with the Jedi. And other times when we have been hunted by both the Jedi and Sith. We remain in the shadows keeping the secrets of the Force in secrecy. The fact that I exist at all is not supposed to be revealed but the situation has gotten out of control. The Jedi are not completely aware of the threat they face and it is becoming increasingly difficult to control the problem from the shadows. We need to work together. **

**Work together? The Jedi left me here to rot! All these years and no one came for me! I've been near death many times! They turned their back on me I would never turn and help the Jedi… ever! The words of the Dark Jedi angered Skyfire greatly. Also, the air that was around the Dark Jedi was filled with emotion, it was fueling his hatred. **

**The Dark Jedi turned back to normal and said calm your hatred young one; I am the only one that knew of your location. This caught him off guard. **

**What do you mean you were the only one?! **

**I orchestrated everything from behind the scenes. Furious the young man yelled you could have got me killed!**

**Don't be overly dramatic; I've been keeping tabs on you for years. He was both angry and confused but he let him explain. The Dark Jedi still retain their emotions both good and bad, in some cases we even retain our hatred. This makes it easy to infiltrate their ranks, something impossible for the kind and good willed Jedi. You have begun training for something that only a few if any know anything about, but I will reveal this later. Before we leave tell me how you got that scar, it was not in any of the reports. It must be resent. **

**Before he would tell him how he got the scar Skyfire said, who said I was going anywhere with you?! **

**You can't hide your thoughts from me furthermore, I have ways to make you cooperate but I'm glad it won't come to that. **

**He paused. Skyfire took a deep breath and said I failed. He put his head down and said I tried to kill Darth Zauduu. The Dark Jedi didn't say a word. He trained me brutally everyday sometimes day and night. When Zauduu would leave the room I would attempt to use the Jedi mind trick on the two you just killed. At first they would beat me when they discovered that I used mind tricks on them. Before long I have trained the power so much that they wouldn't even notice. When I got really tired and exhausted I would make them fight. Zauduu would come back to them fighting thinking that they really just hated each other. I couldn't use it every day because I felt I would be discovered. **

**One day I felt the Force on me like I have never felt before. I got the courage to use it on him. When Darth Zauduu came in I told him to send away his guards and he did. I told him to come closer and he did. I told him to loose the chains off of me and he did that also. After that I felt great struggle in him, he was trying to figure out why he was obeying my every command. It began to be painful to keep using it on him but I was so close. I told him kneel his head to the ground and give his lightsaber. I could feel him breaking loose but I had the lightsaber. I swung as hard as could at his neck so I could chop his head off.**

**At the last second his hand raised and the lightsaber flew out of my hand. Then he looked on me with pure hatred and his eyes began glow. Then he said you wish to kill me young Jedi? He lifted me up against wall both the Force and his strength clamped me to the wall. He reached his other hand out and the lightsaber flew into his hand. The hum was so loud in my ear… **

**The Dark Jedi stopped him; he put his hand on his shoulder and said that's enough. Skyfire was breathing deep and he had tears in his eyes. **

**When he realized his hand was on his shoulder he slapped it off and yelled, don't touch me! **

**The Dark Jedi replied it is unfortunate that you had to endure this but it was necessary. Come now my apprentice I'm taking you to the Dark Jedi Order. Don't be afraid, they are completely under my control. Skyfire followed though he was still untrusting of him. The light outside the room nearly blinded him as he stepped out of the door… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Unusual Departure**

**As Skyfire exited that dark holding cell that he had been captive in for many years he was blinded by the light. He thought the place was like a dark cave but it was actually more alive than he previously thought. It seemed sort of like some type of shrine. There were paintings on the wall of people that he did not know. He looked around curiously, he never been outside of that wretched cage. He had been a prisoner for five years but it seemed like an eternity. **

**There had been plenty of fighting but there was not a body to be found. Skyfire wondered how it was possible that there were no bodies, it seemed as if someone even cleaned up the mess. Some things looked out of place and there were cracks in the walls that couldn't be concealed. They arrived at a staircase then they began to climb them. They would get off a staircase go through a couple of rooms and then return to more staircases. The condition of the temple looked as if there was not a fight at all. **

**This place is like a maze Skyfire thought to himself. What made it weirder was how the Dark Jedi navigated through the temple. Skyfire suddenly stopped and said what's going on? There had been a little evidence that there was a fight further down in the temple because there were things that looked out place and small bits of rubble from the cracks in the wall. The higher up they got into temple the less obvious it became that anything happened at all. Skyfire never seen a scene like this before, and he had been in a few battles. Where are all the bodies? he asked. The Dark Jedi didn't respond he just kept walking. Skyfire didn't want to get lost so he continued walking. When they made it off the next staircase, there was room several feet ahead. Skyfire seen the upper body of a man lying on the floor. Then the body quickly disappeared as if someone pulled it in the room. He quickly ran past the Dark Jedi to see what was going on. But once he got there no one was there, not even a body. **

**Skyfire stood there waiting for the Dark Jedi to catch up. You are very inquisitive. This is how we have remained unknown and undiscovered, said the Dark Jedi. We leave as little evidence as possible, we take refuge in the shadows.**

**What's with this guy? Skyfire thought. I don't even know his name. Skyfire stopped again and said who are you? What is your name? This question made the Dark Jedi stop. He turned to Skyfire and said I don't have a name. Skyfire was a little annoyed with the answer. Then the Dark Jedi said, I am called Dark Jedi for we are many. The Dark Jedi said this because he knew Skyfire wouldn't be familiar with the reference; it was completely over his head. **

**They finally made it out of the temple. Skyfire was surprised. He looked around squinting he could barely see anything at all. There was so much wind and sand. He covered his face and walked forward following the Dark Jedi, but the flying sand stung his arm and the uncovered parts of face. He quickly realized that even if he had escaped he probably would've died out there. There were two ships but the Dark Jedi led him to the one on the left. Go inside and meet the pilot I have unfinished business. Skyfire entered the ship. When he looked around he could tell that the ship was very expensive nothing a Jedi would be caught dead in. Inside there was a young woman sitting in the passenger area of the ship. She had long dark hair. She was skinny but shapely and very pale. Her beauty was kind of intimidating to him but he mustered up the courage to speak, even though he hadn't seen a woman in years.**

**He lifted up his hand and said ,hello I'm Skyfire. **

**She replied angrily; don't speak to me you Sith dog!**

**What?! Was I not polite?, he thought. Then he said, I am not a Sith!, in the same manner that she answered him. **

**I can't tell. Your ugly and you look like you rummage through the trash all day searching for what, a personality? She got up and began to walk to the cockpit. He had had it with her. He put his fingers on the side of his forehead and said ,stop!**

**Turn around. Jump on one foot. Pat the top of your head. Rub your stomach. Bark like a dog, and do it like you mean it! Starfire nearly fell over in laughter watching her make a fool out of herself. Along with all her movements she was barking like a rabid dog. Skyfire had watched her for almost a minute when the Dark Jedi boarded the ship. He heard what he thought was dog and rush into the passenger area.**

**When he realized that it was his pilot he said, you two are getting along I see! The Dark Jedi looked at her and even though Skyfire couldn't see his face it was almost like he felt sorry for. He walked up to her put his hand on her shoulder and said, you must be more vigilant. It broke Skyfire's control over her. You told me you were ready for such a mission as this. She put her head down and said it won't happen again, in a light remorseful voice. I need to wrap things here I will be back shortly then he walked out. She waited for the Dark Jedi to leave, and then she let Skyfire have it. **

**I can't believe you did that to me! You fake Jedi…Sith wanna be! She was so angry she didn't know what to say to him. My master just let me start going on the dangerous missions…if you mess this up for me!**

**All Skyfire did was laugh. He hadn't laughed in years. **

**You only got me with that stupid trick because I wasn't paying attention!**

**Really? Skyfire said. You want another try while you're aware?**

**She snapped at him, try your stupid trick!**

**He let out a small chuckle because he knew what he was going to do next. He sat down for this attempt. He put his fingers on the side of his forehead and said make the ugliest face you can make and do it like you mean it!**

**Instantly her eyes began to roll. Her nose wrinkled. Her mouth went crooked and she stuck her tongue out the side of her mouth. She was even drooling. Skyfire hit the floor. He banged on the floor laughing, every couple of seconds looking up to see if it really was as funny as he thought. Every time it made him burst into laughter. The Dark Jedi walked back in seeing his pilot making the ugliest face he ever saw and Skyfire on the floor laughing hysterically. What's gotten into you two? He walked up to her put his hand on her should and said, that is such an unfitting face for a woman such as you. It snapped her out of it. The Dark Jedi took a seat signifying he was prepared to leave. Her face returned to normal except for her mouth which was still crooked and her tongue still sticking out. She looked down at her mouth and said hey!, because she couldn't get them to return to normal. Skyfire's hands were covering his mouth to stop his laughter. After a couple of seconds her face returned to normal, she was so embarrassed. Then she bent down and said, You…Oooh! She couldn't even get the words out. She drew her hand back and slapped him very hard. She slapped him so hard in fact that it hurt her hand. She walked away shaking it in pain. **

**Skyfire got off the floor holding his face. You certainly have a way with women young Skyfire. **

**She didn't give much me of a choice, Skyfire said to the Dark Jedi. Something was off. This woman who he just met was much different than the Dark Jedi. He felt confusion in her maybe even anger, but nothing like the darkness he felt from the Dark Jedi. Then the Dark Jedi suddenly said, it's because I have delved deep inside the power of the Darkside, yet I am not a Sith. **

**Will you stop doing that!**

**If you leave the pages of the book open it is easy for anyone to look and see what is written. Skyfire had a blank look on his face. In return the Dark Jedi said you would do well if you learned how to hide your thoughts. **

**Skyfire didn't want to give away all of his thoughts so he quickly changed the subject. This is a pretty lavish ship for a Dark Jedi don't you think?**

**Ah yes, the great debate. You believe I should give up all my possessions. Should I not enjoy the spoils of my work? Should a man who tends to his garden not enjoy the beauty afterward? Should a man in love share his wife with another? The Jedi live by rules that are not natural, and they are hypocritical. **

**No, the Jedi are led by the force! said Skyfire. **

**Yes, but they carry a big stick. This reference wasn't lost on Skyfire then he said, you mean a lightsaber.**

**The Jedi covet no possession yet they cling to their lightsabers for dear life. They are men of peace that carry around death, destruction, and the power to strike fear in those small and great. What if they had no war, no enemy to spout their nonsense at? What if they had no one to duel with? Trust me Skyfire they would be a miserable bunch.**

**But you carry the carry the same lightsaber, said Skyfire. Skyfire was trying to understand what he meant.**

**Yes, but I never claimed to be a man of peace, he said in a dark voice. You have much to learn young Skyfire.**

**The way he said the last statement made him feel uneasy. Then Skyfire said, I'm going to go check on the pilot. He went to the cockpit and pressed the button to open the door. He walked in and stood over the young lady and said so is true that chicks dig guys with scars?**

**She looked up at him and wrinkled her nose and said, "chicks" dig guys that take showers! Ewww you stink! She got up and started pushing him out of the cockpit. When he was all the way out she said, don't think I forgot what you did to me. When we are off of this ship I'm telling my big brother.**

**Your big brother?**

**Yes, my "Big" brother!**

**Skyfire began to plead with her and said, look I was only jok… then the door shut in his face. He sat back down in the passenger area where the Dark Jedi was. He smelled his under arm and said, hey do I… and before he could get it out the Dark Jedi said yes, knowing exactly what he was going to ask.**

**They arrived at the Dark Jedi temple. Skyfire was the first to get out eager to see what was going on. When he looked around he was shocked. This Dark Jedi temple was nothing like he imagined….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Dark Initiation **

** Skyfire couldn't believe his eyes. What is this place? Is that a palace or a castle? he didn't know which. One thing that he knew was that the place was huge. He marveled at its design he never seen anything like it. A gorgeous garden surrounded the local. Beautiful trees with fruit on them were everywhere. He could smell the fruit; he hadn't smelled real food in years.**

** This place is like heaven he thought. Then the pilot of the ship whisked past him nearly knocking him over. He had enjoyed his time with her on the ship, probably a lot more than she did. He started to chase her, it was like he forgot all that had happened to him. He began to run after her. Then reality interrupted his enthusiasm. A voice called out to him from the ship, it was the Dark Jedi. **

** You can't just run in there Skyfire there is someone there who you can't see, said the Dark Jedi.**

** Skyfire wanted to chase the young woman. The scenery and the smells made him lose control for a moment, he felt like a kid again. He ran to the entrance. Out of the shadows a man appeared very quickly. There was no warning. The man's lightsaber nearly cut him before the Dark Jedi yelled at him to stop. **

** Skyfire was shocked. He disregarded the fact that he was careless, but he couldn't believe that the Dark Jedi could move so fast. He just heard his voice from the ship, now he was right beside him. You are very reckless young Skyfire have you not learned self-control in all your years of training? The guard didn't give Skyfire a chance to answer when he said, who is this fool? **

**The Dark Jedi don't trust anyone, they barely trust themselves. **

**This "fool" is with me said the Dark Jedi. The guard growled at them as if he was not going to let them past then he went back into the shadow where he could barley be seen. Skyfire could smell of food in the air, he was so hungry.**

**Dark Jedi, where can I eat? He felt silly calling him Dark Jedi but he didn't give him a name and he was so hungry he really didn't care. **

**Your filthy, you need to get cleaned up first. After he said that a woman in a dark purple cloak walked up to them. Dark Tezza get him cleaned up. Notify the counsel that I'm ready to meet with them. She didn't say a word she just bowed herself. And Skyfire please make haste you have an important meeting, said the Dark Jedi. **

**The Dark Jedi walked off. Skyfire looked at the woman curiously. I'm surprised that you're not called Dark Jedi too! She giggled and said, we all are not as secretive as the Dark Jedi. Come this way.**

**As they walked Skyfire looked around and seen many great possession. There was very precious furniture that looked like a person never sat in it. There were also statues and beautiful pictures. But furnishings were the last thing on his mind. He started to get frustrated and said when can I eat? **

**Please, be patient. She took him up a set of stairs that seem to go on forever, and then they went in to a room for bathing. There was a huge bath that looked like it could hold several people. I thought I was going to wash not go for a swim! Tezza giggled then she cut on the water. Take off your clothes. She just stood there looking at Skyfire. **

**Do you mind! he said because she was staring at him.**

**Oh I'm sorry, she said. Then she turned around. He started undressing but before he could finish she turned back around. When he noticed her looking at him he jumped in the water. **

**Aaahhhh. Hot… Hot. **

**She giggled and said I'm surprised you didn't jump out! **

**He looked peeking out of the bubbles. Why? So you can sneak another peek! She giggled and walked out. He couldn't help but think, she was a little weird but nothing like the Dark Jedi. He washed splashing around like he was a two year old. Then he laid his arms on the sides of the bath and said to himself, I could get used to this! He stayed in the bath for about thirty minutes. Tezza returned and said here are your clothes. She laid them down and then walked out. Skyfire got out dried off and put on the underclothes and a t-shirt. He thought to himself, where is the rest of it? Tezza came back and said put this on. Skyfire replied I don't get a purple cloak?**

**No, she said back to him in serious voice.**

**But these clothes look ridiculous! There was a pink hat that looked like a dunce hat. A puffy light purple shirt, skin tight yellow spandex, and fluffy pink shoes. I have to go around looking like this?!**

**Yes, you're lucky it's not like old times. I read where you used to have to do it in your birthday suit. **

**Even that might be better than this! **

**You're more than welcome to do so if you please, she said with a big smile. He put on the ridiculous outfit and they began to go down stairs. To take this test at your age the Dark Jedi must have a lot of faith in you, said Tezza. They traveled down many stairs until they reached the bottom which was more like a traditional temple. There were these large rooms where they could see men practicing with lightsabers. He kind of walked around like he was sneaking hoping no one saw him. As Skyfire looked around all he seen was men and a few women. **

**Uh, Tezza… she stopped him immediately and said only refer to me as Dark Tezza. It's disrespectful. All master level Jedi here are called dark.**

**Okayyy. Sorry. Dark Tezza where are all the padawans?**

**There are none. The Dark Jedi don't accept padawans, unless they are born here.**

**So you do permit marriage?**

**Yes, we do. It's rare, but we do. Do you have someone in mind, maybe a young pilot?!**

**What? No! he said as if he was offended. She giggled and said your thoughts betray young Skyfire!**

**The mood changed suddenly. Tezza said prepare yourself Skyfire, she said in a light whisper.**

**All of the Dark Jedi that were practicing in the large rooms came with one accord upon Skyfire. There was nearly seventy Dark Jedi that rushed him. Tezza seemed to have disappeared in the crowd. They grabbed him and shook him hard. Who are you?! You look ridiculous! the crowd said angrily. You don't have what it takes! You're not a Dark Jedi! Now they were pushing and shoving him. It was so hot in the middle multitude. I hate him! Let me Kill Him! They began to punch him in the back. When he turned around to see who it was that hit him someone else would punch him in the back. They also hit him in the face. I sense a lot of fear in this one! Skyfire certainly was scared, he had never been engaged by so many. He heard the voice of Tezza, do you intend to die Skyfire? **

**They continued to punch him, he was beginning to fall. Skyfire was weak. He hadn't eaten, and rest wasn't a high priority on his capture's to-do list. A normal candidate would at least have eaten and rested. But they were expediting the process. This one doesn't even fight back! Pathetic! Weak! Kill him! Toss him out of the temple! They let his body fall on the floor. What do we do with him? They all were gathered around him. Who brought this one here? a voice said out of the crowd. Tezza's voice was heard in the crowd, the Dark Jedi brought him. No! He is bringing in too many! I reject this one! Then another said I reject! He not worthy! another one cried. They all started to quiet down as Tezza made her way through the crowd. Then she said, he is certainly weaker than I previously thought. What was the Dark Jedi thinking? she said. She bent down to see if he was conscious. As she reached down to touch him he grabbed her hand quickly and looked her in her eyes. The look on his face startled her slightly because she wasn't expecting him to be conscious. She snatched her hand back and returned to the crowd. **

**Skyfire's body rose as if it wasn't moving on its own power. In his mind he wasn't wearing that ridiculous outfit anymore. He wasn't at the Dark Jedi temple. He hadn't been rescued. He was fighting for his life, the way it had always been. They began shouting again but Skyfire couldn't hear them. In his state of mind he couldn't even see them. It was as if there was just a light over his head and the area surrounding him was in darkness. Oh, your ready to fight now coward! Skyfire didn't move he just stood there. One of the Dark Jedi rushed in to punch him. Skyfire grabbed his arm and broke it. Turned him around, and kicked him in back into the crowd. He stood there again as if he never moved at all. They could feel that the Force was very strong around him now, it was like he wasn't the same person. Three rushed him, he reached his hand out and the whole body of one of the Dark Jedi came to him but his head slapped hard into his hand. The Dark Jedi who he was holding by the face was screaming. Skyfire opened his other hand and the lower half of his came to his hand. He gripped his body and threw him with the Force hard into the other two attackers. The attack dislodged one of the Dark Jedi's lightsaber. He reached out his hand just slightly and the lightsaber flew into his hand. No one had managed to get a lightsaber at this point of the test since the Dark Jedi. **

**Tezza thought to herself, I don't know how I didn't sense how strong he was before. Is he a master? Not even Skyfire himself knew his own strength when he is in this state he's like another person. This was part of the Dark Jedi's plan. None of the Dark Jedi were shouting now, they were all in danger. It was a dangerous test now. Their task was to disable the candidate after the fight, but now Skyfire had a lightsaber. All of the Dark Jedi drew their lightsabers. Drop the lightsaber kid! Drop it now! Drop it! they yelled. He just stood there unresponsive. One Dark Jedi attacked he blocked hard like he seen the Dark Jedi do earlier in the day. After the block he slashed the Jedi. (This was another unusual skill that Skyfire had. He could mimic a move or power just seeing it; he did that through the Force.) He fell and the other Dark Jedi quickly got him out of the way. The Dark Jedi drew close to each other limiting his options. They all surrounded him in a perfect circle taking small steps toward him slowly. One Dark Jedi attacked, he blocked and slashed him also. Then one of the Jedi started waving his lightsaber displaying his skills. He went to attack hard but Skyfire block it. He sidestepped and slashed off the hand of the Dark Jedi. They tackled him from behind and wrestled him to the ground. They wanted to kill Skyfire but it wasn't permitted during the test. **

**Tezza yelled, call the medics! Get the chains! They chained up Skyfire and led him to the Dark Jedi Council. They entered the chamber. Tezza shoved Skyfire into the middle of the Council. Report Tezza! one of the Dark Jedi said. Sixteen injured, one amputation, and none dead. Then the Dark Jedi spoke and said he was holding back, he always holds back. The co-leader of the Dark Jedi, Dark Riz, was sitting in the middle of the Council. He is a rough looking man wild hair, wild beard and he speaks with a rough voice. **

**So you want to be a Dark Jedi huh? said Dark Riz. You did very well on the first test, let's see how well you do on the second? **

**He's very skilled for someone his age, said Dark Tezza. Let's just skip the second part, he's proven himself. No its tradition! one of the Dark Jedi said. **

**Dark Tezza spoke on his behalf, less than three hours ago he was a prisoner in bad condition. He is in no shape to continue. The Dark Jedi also spoke on his behalf and said, I can vouch for his skills also, were lucky he didn't kill anyone. They began to argue. The Dark Jedi were a bit unruly at times, but that was in their nature because they retained their emotions. **

**Before things could get violent Dark Riz yelled, Enough! I will disregard the second test because of his condition! Due to his skill level no other tests are needed! We will vote! Who is favor of making this man a Dark Jedi?! **

**There are twelve Dark Jedi on the Council including Dark Tezza and the Dark Jedi. All twelve agreed. Then they all surrounded Skyfire. They began to speak in unison. We, the Council agree that you have proven yourself. You no longer exist as you were. You belong to those who fight from the shadows. You will do whatever it takes to keep the secrets of the Force hidden from the evil ones. Do you agree to live by this creed young Skyfire? The Dark Riz said. Skyfire could barely speak so he managed a small nod. They all said together, you are now a Dark Jedi. **

**The Dark Jedi walked to him and said, I am proud of you. You have overcome much in a short period of time Skyfire. I have not put you through so much to reward you with just a simple aliment with these Jedi. Then the Dark Jedi said in a loud voice mark him! **

**What did he say? There was a bit of confusion within Council. The Dark Jedi repeated it and said, mark him! Are you out of your mind, Dark Riz said. He's not even a master! No way is he getting on this Council! **

**It's not up to you Dark Riz, said the Dark Jedi. This is going to a vote!**

**There won't be a vote! This is not up for debate!**

**There was much confusion. No one ever made it on the Dark Council so young, let alone there the same day they were accepted into the Order. They all argued. Then Dark Riz said, if you want a vote fine! They won't accept this boy into the Council! All in favor say I! Six said, I, including the Dark Jedi and Dark Tezza. That's eight to six! We accept this "boy" on the Council! The Dark Jedi said mocking Dark Riz. It was almost like the arguing earlier was for show.**

**If you just want to put the boy through more pain then be my guest, but he is not on this Council! You have gone too far this time Dark Jedi! From the time you got here you have been causing trouble, spitting on our customs! He paused for a moment because he was very angry. This is against tradition! I will die before I allow such dishonor! I can't wait until you tell our brothers that you have chosen a child before them! **

**Then the Dark Jedi said, if you want tradition we can settle this like they did in the days of old.**

**I've waited for this day for a long time Dark Jedi! Dark Riz walked out with the other three that voted no.**

**Tezza, get the ceremonial lightsabers, said the Dark Jedi. When she returned with the lightsabers the Dark Jedi told Skyfire to kneel down. Dark Tezza kneeled down and told Skyfire what they were about to do. **

**Skyfire looked into her eyes and said, I can't Dark Tezza. Can't it wait until tomorrow, he said exhausted? The Dark Jedi was insistent and said, no! They will attempt to kill him tomorrow we must do it now! She took his hand and said I'm sorry Skyfire, we are almost done. She knew he had nothing else to give but she knew the situation also.**

**The eight remaining Council members surrounded Skyfire, they all had light purple lightsabers in their hands. Skyfire was already kneeling down. Their lightsabers were over his back. They made a perfect circle over his back with the lightsabers. **

**The Dark Jedi began to speak. Skyfire these lightsabers over your back represent pain and darkness. Rise like the sun rises against the darkness. Rise of above the pain and all your sorrow and become the light that the galaxy needs you to be. When he said this Skyfire began to rise while the Dark Jedi lifted the lightsabers making sure that they didn't cut him but that it put the burn of the lightsabers on his back. As he rose Tezza could see his eyes glowing slightly while he moaned and nearly sceamed as they put the mark of the Dark Jedi Council on his back. I now grant you the rank of master and a seat on the Dark Jedi Council! he said in a loud voice. **

**It was finally over. Tezza caught him as his body began to drop, then she yelled get the medics!**

**The Dark Jedi ordered all of the members on the Council to guard Skyfire and the medics as they went to tend to him. Only the Dark Jedi and Dark Tezza were left in the Council room. **

**It is done Dark Tezza. As you know I have chosen him to learn the dark art. The Dark Jedi will oppose our decision, but this was necessary before we bring him in front of the Light Jedi Council. I sense he will have old companions there. His allegiance needed to be made sure. The Jedi Council will not approve of what I have done to him, but that is of no concern. You have also done well Dark Tezza. Are you prepared to battle your old acquaintances? They will not forgive your allegiance. **

**I am prepared to do all, my master.**

**Then tomorrow we settle this as they did in old times. **

**The Dark Jedi smiled and said the new Dark Jedi Order is at hand!**

**Next Chapter**

**Civil War in the Dark Jedi Temple!**


End file.
